Nightfall
by Vamp lover94
Summary: This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE,PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My mom drove me to the airport where I would be going to Forks, Washington. A small town under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America.

I would be going up there to live with my dad, his wife Ann and my new little brother Damon, who I had only met once, three years ago on his second birthday.

I would miss Texas. The heat, all the open endless land and most of all my beloved horse Bella.

But since my mom was now remarried and would be moving to New York City, I thought I would go spend some time with my dad before I go off to collage next year. She was no longer Mrs. Swan. She was now Mrs. Davis.

Just thinking about Forks had me seeing a vision, it would be raining when I arrived in Port Angeles._ That's probably not a bad sign. It just rains a lot there. Hopefully._ I thought. 

"Alice!" my mom yelled. At that I was brought back to the present. "Are you listening to me?" "What?" I asked.

When I'm having a vision I have a hard time understanding what is going on around me.

No one knows I have this ability to be able to see the future, so most people just think I'm weird.

My appearance doesn't help either. I'm 4'10", I have short black spiky hair that sticks out in every direction and I'm always in a great mood. I'm always smiling.

"I was asking if you remembered everything?" She asked.

"Yea." I looked over at her, she looked so worried "Mom, I'm going to be ok. Plus, you and Phil need some time alone together. I'll have fun. You know me, I love meeting new people and I'll have the chance to get to know Ann a little better, and I always wanted a little brother." I smiled a huge smile that always makes everyone I'm around smile.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you so much." "I'll miss you too. I love you, you know. And I'll call you as much as I can." We hugged. Then I turned to get on my flight.

After I took my seat on the plane I took out my sketch book and started working on a drawing of a woman that I had bean working on. It was of a group of people that lived in forks. I don't know why I keep seeing them but I have been seeing them since I decided to move to Forks.

It was a five-hour flight from Odessa to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks.

When I landed in Port Angeles it was raining, something I would have to get used to. I went to the luggage claim to get my bags. Once I got all of them I headed out side to find my dad.

Charlie was waiting for me in his cruiser. This I was expecting. Charlie is Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. When I was younger he used to put me in the back and I would pretend to be the bad guy.

"Hey dad!" I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey honey! Wow you look more and more like Renee everyday." He looked down at me and smiled. "Thank you. I am so exited to be staying here. It's going to be so different here. Texas was all sunshine and heat and here is all rain clouds and cold. It will be a huge change, but I can't wait to start my new life." I told him.

"Well I happy you're here. We better get going. I promised Ann we'd get home before dinner gets cold." He told me. "Okay. I can't wait to see Ann and Damon." I said as I got into the curser.

On our way to the house I told him what I had been up to, and I told him about my horse Bella and my friends. After I was done, he told me about how much Damon had grown since I was last there and how Ann redid my room for me. By the time we were done taking we were arriving at the house.

I got out and walked over to the trunk of the car and grabbed one of my suitcase then headed up to the front door where Ann and Damon were waiting.

I set down my suitcase in the living room and gave Ann and Damon each a hug. "I am so happy to see y'all again." I told them. "It's nice to see you too Alice." Ann told me. "I happy to see you too." Damon told me as he jumped up and down while clapping his little hands. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well diner is ready. So why don't we go to the kitchen." Ann said as dad brought in the last of my stuff. We all went into the kitchen and took our seats at the table.

I looked around the table and thought, _"This is my family now."_

*** Well there it is. My first chapter. I hoped y'all liked it. I would just like to tell you that I LOVE reviews, and would appreciate it if you would post one telling me what you think.**

**~Jessie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: There are pictures of the characters on my profile page. **

The days following my arrival in Forks were fun. I got unpacked and made myself comfortable in my new room.

Thankfully they had an extra bedroom so I wouldn't have to share a room with Damon.

Our rooms were on the second floor. Dad and Ann's room was downstairs just off the living room.

The house was small, but the way the walls were painted it seemed big and open.

After I got situated, I got to spend some time with Ann and Damon. Ann is sweet, she reminds me a lot of my mom. She's the kind of person that you can just sit down and talk to.

Damon is a big ball of energy, and for a five year old he is very opinionated.

When Monday morning came around I laid there on my bed, _today is the day_ I thought.

When I went downstairs I already knew what was about to happen. They bought me a car. An ugly, old, rusted, red truck. _Oh my gosh, what is that thing? _I thought.

I grabbed a muffin and went outside. "Surprise!" My dad and Ann yelled together. I tried to hide the look on my face by smiling. _I can't go to school in that_.

"Wow! Is that for me?" I asked. "It sure is. Do you like it?" My dad asked. "Yea. But will it make it to school." I murmured. "Very funny." He said with a smile.

"Well I better get going. I don't want to be late for my first day." I said. _or get caught driving in it. _ I got in the truck and started it up. It was so loud, I think the people a mile down the road heard it.

"Have fun!" My dad yelled as I left the drive way.

When I arrived at the high school I was the only one there except for the people who worked there. So I parked in front of the building that had a sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE.

I got out of the truck and headed towards the building. A red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?" "Hi, I'm Alice Swan."

"You must be Chief Swan's daughter. It's nice to finally meet you." She turned around and went into the office behind her and grabbed some papers.

"Here is your class schedule, a map of the school and a form you will need each of your teachers to sign." she added. "Thank you."

I headed back to the truck, at least it was warm in there.

I was having a vision about how my day was going to be when a loud knock on my window had me jumping out of my seat. I looked over to see a boy about my age standing there.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Alice, Chief Swan's daughter." "Yea, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you."

I got out of my truck, and we started towards the school. "So what's your first class?" He asked. "History. With Mr. Pattinson."

"Oh too bad. I have science first hour. So what's the rest of your schedule look like?" he asked. "Let's see." I pulled out my schedule. and showed him.

**1****st**** hour - History with Mr. Pattinson **

**2****nd**** hour - Health with Mrs. Stewart**

**3****rd**** hour - English with Mrs. Green**

**4****th**** hour - AP Chemistry with Mr. Rathbone**

**5****th**** hour - Lunch **

**6****th**** hour - AP Algebra with Mr. Lutz**

**7****th**** hour - P.E. with Mrs. Read **

"We have 2nd and 3rd hour together." he said. "Cool. Well, I'll see you in a bit I guess." And at that I walked towards my first class.

When I arrived at my history class there were only a few people there. I walked up to Mr. Pattinson.

"The lady in the office said I needed you to sign this." I told him. He took it, signed, and gave it back to me. "Well, it's nice to meet you Miss. Swan. I hope you enjoy my class."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Pattinson." I headed to one of the few empty seats.

There in the back corner of the room sat Jasper Hale. One of the Cullens.

Now the Cullens weren't just ordinary people, they were vampires. And not the ones you can just stake in the heart or burn with holy water. They were as hard as stone, extremely strong, impossibly fast and they sparkled in the sun. The Cullens were different from the rest of their kind, they ate animals instead of humans, which made their eyes turn a golden butterscotch color unlike the crimson red most vampires had. This made it possible for them to be around humans.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I sat down next to him. "Umm hello." He looked confused. Like he wasn't sure I was talking to him. Which only made me smile more.

As I was leaving my history class a boy who looked like he belonged on a chess team came up to me.

"Hey you must be Alice Swan." "Yea." I was starting to think everyone in town knew who I was. "I'm Eric by the way." "It's very nice to meet you Eric."

"So where's your next class at?" he asked. "Health with Mrs. Stewart." I told him "Well I'm heading over in that direction, mind if I walk with you?" "Not at all."

By lunch time I knew the names of just about everyone in the school, and I had three classes with Jasper.

As I headed into the lunch room, Jessica, a girl from my health class, waved for me to come sit with her and her friends.

"So where are you from?" She asked me as I sat down.

"Texas."

"Aren't people from Texas suppose to be like really tan?"

"I guess. Maybe I'm part vampire." I said with a smile.

"What part of Texas are you from?" A girl from my Chemistry class asked.

"Odessa, so west Texas." I told her.

"The Cullens are staring at you." Jessica told me.

"Who?" I asked. Like I didn't already know. I looked over at them.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, Emmett, was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.

Jasper, was taller, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blond hair.

Edward, was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy, bronze-colored hair. He was the most boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were similar in height. Rosalie, was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

Bella, was just as beautiful. She had brown wavy hair that went down to her waist. She looks to be more quiet then the others but more graceful.

And yet they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones.

They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

"The Cullens. Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Bella Brandon. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They're all together though, like together-together." She said.

The way she said it made me laugh. _Of course they're all together. Vampires don' t just live together for the heck of it. _I thought.

When I looked up there was ten sets of eyes on me. _Oh no. Please tell me they didn't just hear that._ At that I saw Edward's head nod "yes".

My jaw suddenly dropped. _you can read minds? _he nodded again.

"Alice are you ok?" Someone asked me. "What? Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." I looked down at my hands.

Ten years. I kept this a secret for ten years!

"She looks like she's going to faint." I heard someone say. "No, she looks like she's going to throw-up." Someone else said.

Finally I was able to say, "I'm ok." I started to get up and then sat back down. Everyone at the table was now staring at me.

"I'm fine. Really." I told them. "I just have a headache."

They all went back to their conversations. For the rest of the hour I tried to keep up with all the questions people were asking me.

Finally the bell rang. I got up and headed for my next class and of course I had it with Jasper and Emmett.

When I got to class I went straight to the teacher and gave him the paper he needed to sign. He told me to sit in the only open seat there was in the room…right in front of Jasper and Emmett.

I quickly took my seat and started doodling on my notebook.

"So, you know about us." Emmett said it as a statement not a question.

I turned around in my seat so I could see them. "Yes." I told him with a smile on my face. _I've known about vampires my whole life. I wasn't going to let six vegetarian vampires scare me._

"How?" Jasper asked. "I'm got going to tell you." I told him. Still smiling I turned back around.

After my last class I headed for my truck. When I got there I just stood there. _I think it got uglier. Is that even possible?_

I unwillingly opened the door, got in, and turned it on. I swear I saw people turn around at the sound of me starting it.

As I drove past the Cullens they all looked at me through narrow eyes.

When I got home I went straight to my room. Just as I sat on my bed I reached for my phone and pressed talk right as it started to ring.

"Hey mom." "So, how was your first day of school?" She asked. "Good. The people here are really nice, and there's a dance coming up." "That's good sweetie. I'm glad you're having fun."

We talked for hours. Then I called it a night.

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by. I tried my hardest to avoid the Cullens, which was hard because I had all but one class with Jasper.

Wednesday morning I waited by my truck for school to start. And that's when I saw it. A van coming right at me. Way too fast, it was going to hit me. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was into the vision too deep.

All I could see was me getting crushed between my truck and the van, my blood spilling everywhere. Me dead.

Before I knew it I was on the ground, and Jasper was on me. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He looked confused. "What do you mean? I just saved your life!" He hissed back. "But someone could have seen you. You could have exposed your whole family." I told him. "If you bled all over the parking lot it would have been a lot worse." I opened my mouth and then shut it. It would have been a lot worse, I knew that. "Well, it's a good thing you saved me then. Now can you get off me please?" "Sure. Are you hurt?"He asked_._

He looked like he was actually worried._ Why would he be worried about me? _"No. I'm good." I told him.

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived along with the police. And just about the entire school was there watching as they pulled the van away so they could get to Jasper and me.

When we got to the hospital they took me to get some x-rays done. Then they put me in a room next to Tyler who was the one driving the van.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I sat on the bed next to him. "Yes. I don't even think I got a scratch." I told him with my super smile which made him smile too. "Good. I'm glad no one got hurt." He said.

I knew Dr. Cullen was about to come into the room so I turned around so I could face the door. Two seconds later he walked through the door.

"Hello, Miss. Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen." "It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. And you can call me Alice." "Well Alice it seems you were very lucky." "I was just lucky Jasper was there to save me." I looked over to see Jasper standing in the doorway, and smiled.

I turned back to Dr. Cullen and said, "Or shall I say saved y'all." They both looked at each other and then at me.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok. I'll set up your paperwork, you should be able to go home soon." "Thank you."

He walked over to Tyler. "I'm sorry to say you weren't as lucky. You're probably going to be here a while."

I walked out of the room to try and find my dad and Ann. They were in the hallway just around the corner. "Hey, Dr. Cullen said I'll be able to go home soon. I just have to wait for the paperwork to get done."

Ann gave me a huge hug. "So you're ok? Did you get hurt?" she asked. "Yes, I'm ok and no, I didn't get hurt." I told her.

I noticed Jasper was standing at the end of the hall watching me. "Umm…why don't y'all go see if my paperwork is ready. I'll catch up to y'all in a minute." "OK. We'll see you in a minute."

When they were gone, I walked over to Jasper. "Did you need something?" I asked him. "I'm sorry if I made it seem like I saved you just to protect my family." He said.

"So you're saying you saved me just to save me?" I asked. "Yea, I guess I did." He said with a smile.

"Well, thank you. How will I ever repay you?" I asked while smiling back at him. "You can promise not to tell anyone about us." He told me. "Jasper, I've kept this a secret my whole life. What makes you think I'm going to tell anyone now? Well, I need to get back to my dad, so I'll talk to you later." I told him. "I'll see you at school then."

I turned around and headed towards my dad.

The next morning I woke up to realize my alarm didn't go off. _Great, I'm going to be late for school, _I thought. I quickly showered and got dressed and hurried to get to school.

When I got there the bell had just rung, so I hurried to get to first period. I apologized to Mr. Pattinson for being late and took my seat.

By lunch time I was starving, since I had missed breakfast. I got my food then noticed Jasper was sitting alone today.

"I wonder why Jasper Hale is sitting alone today?" Jessica asked me. "I don't know." I said back to her.

I saw he was about to call me over to him, but then decided not to. I guess he was trying to ask me to come over there without actually having to ask me out loud.

I laughed out loud and a couple of people looked over at me. "I'll see ya'll later." I told them as I started to walk over to him.

"I'm guessing Edward told you I'm a psychic?" I asked him. "Yes. So, I guess it worked." He said as I sat down across from him. "Yes it did. How long did it take you to think of it?" I asked while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well it was mostly Emmett's idea. He wanted to know if it would work." I looked over at Emmett and smiled "Good one." I said in a normal voice knowing he would hear me. He laughed.

I turned back around. "So did you need something or did you just want to try your experiment?" I asked him. "Well I was wondering if you could come over this weekend. Carlisle wants to ask you some questions about your power and Esme really wants to meet you." "Sure. Sounds fun." I told him.

"So, does anyone else in your family have powers?" I asked. "Just Edward, Bella and me. I'm an empath and you already know Edward can read minds and Bella can protect herself and others from mental attacks."

"So, you can feel peoples emotions." I asked. "Yes. I can manipulate them as well." "Wow. that's an interesting power. It must have been tough for you back when you…how do I say this….weren't a vegetarian. I guess that's a way of putting it."

He looked down at his hands. "Yea. It's kind of the reason I stopped eating humans." He looked like he was uncomfortable talking about it. "But you still don't seem very happy."

He suddenly looked up and said, "What makes you think that?" "Well let's see, since I got here I've seen you in a couple of my visions killing our classmates, I've only seen you smile like twice and well you always look depressed. I think that sums it up." I said.

"Well, as for the killing I haven't actually killed anyone here, and I think about it because it's hard for me to be around humans after so many years of killing them, and because of the way I was brought up as a vampire. As for the depressed part, it might be from all the emotions I felt while killing people." He looked so sad.

"You don't seem to have a problem being around me." I told him with a smile. "Oh I do. I'm just trying really hard not to think about killing you." He said smiling back at me.

I stood up and grabbed my tray. "We better get going." I told him. The bell was going to ring in 5-4- "Why? The bell hasn't even rung ye-" The bell rang and he laughed.

"Do you do that a lot?" He asked "Do what?" I asked him back. Knowing exactly what he was asking. "Start to do something before it happens." he said.

"What, like answer a phone right before it starts to ring, or open a door before the person knocks, or turn around before someone calls my name. Yea I do that a lot." I laughed as we headed towards our next class.

During algebra, Angela, one of Jessica's friends, came up to me. "Hey, Jessica, Lauren and I are going up to Port Angeles after school today to buy dresses for the dance. Would you like to come along?" she asked.

"Well, I don't have a date for the dance so I'm probably not going to go, but shopping is shopping so count me in." I told her. "Cool. We'll come pick you up around four." "Sounds good to me. I'll see you then." She went back to her seat just as Mr. Lutz was about to start the class.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After gym I went straight home and changed. Then I waited for them to come get me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours later we were in a dress store in Port Angeles.

"What do you think about this dress, Alice?" Jessica asked me for like the tenth time. "No. You look better in pink. You should get the one you had on before that." I told her. "Okay, I think I will. Thanks Alice." "No problem."

Angela called me to come over to her. When I got over to her, she was wearing two different shoes. "Which one do you like better?" She asked. "Well you're getting the blue dress right?" I asked. She nodded. "Get the four inch heels then. Your dress is long so you'll need the higher heels." I told her. "Thanks."

"Hey, I need to go get a book at the book store. So I'll meet y'all at the restaurant." I told her. "Okay. See you in a bit." She said.

After I got my book it was already dark. I ended up getting lost which is hard to do when you're a psychic, but every time I went to turn down an ally I would see these guys walking at the other end.

Finally I got tired of trying to avoid them so I turned down the next ally I saw. When I got to the end of the ally the guys were starting to surround me.

Thankfully I saw that Jasper would be here in a minute. So I just backed up against the wall and waited. I tried to ignore the comments they were making by focusing on Jasper. He was going to get here in 5-4-3-2-1.

I saw his car round the corner. He quickly jumped out and grabbed one of the guys and threw him into the wall. The guy came down and didn't get up. Jasper then went for the next guy. He grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground and threw him towards the end of the ally. The guy landed in a dumpster.

When Jasper turned to face the third one, the guy just backed away saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." over and over again. He and the other two guys started to run away.

While I was watching him attack these people I suddenly had a vision. I was walking down the aisle wearing the most beautiful wedding dress. At the end of the aisle stood Jasper. The vision suddenly changed. I was now a vampire and we were running through the woods.

I pulled myself out of the vision, and noticed Jasper looking at me. "Are you ok?" He asked me. "Yes." Was all I could say. I was in too much shock from the vision.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. I suddenly noticed I was sitting on the ground. I got up and said, "I'm not scared. Just surprised is all. I've seen vampires fight before but never right in front of me." I told him.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I couldn't tell him what I had just seen. So I said with a smile, "Why would I be scared of you? You just saved my life."

"I don't understand." He murmured to himself. I walked up to him and put my hand on his forearm, and said, "You're a vampire, Jasper. I'm sure if you were human you would have done the same thing. You probably wouldn't have done quite as much damage, but you would still have hurt them. That I'm sure of. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that you ARE a vampire. You have those instincts that tell you to fight when there's trouble."

"But I could have killed them. How can you be ok with that?" He asked. _Ugggg why wasn't he getting it? I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You! I LOVE YOU! _I screamed in my head.

"Jasper listen to me. You saved my life. That's all that matters. Okay?" "Okay."

"Well the girls are waiting for me at the restaurant. Do you mind taking me there?" I asked. "Not at all." He said then walked over to the car where he opened my door for me and I got in. "Thank you."

Once we were both in the car I asked, "Jasper, why don't you have your own car?" "What makes you think I don't have my own car?" He asked.

I looked over at him. "Jasper I know a lot of things and one thing I know is that you don't have a car." He just sat there for a second and then said, "I really don't know. I guess because when I hunt I run and anywhere else I go I'm with someone. So we just take their car."

He looked over at me, "Why are we talking about me not having a car?" "I was trying to get your mind on something other than what happened back there." I told him. I noticed we were at the restaurant so I said "Thank you" and got out of the car.

As I started walking over to the girls, I noticed Jasper was following me. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost. Thankfully Jasper found me and gave me a lift." I told them.

They were all looking at Jasper. Then Jessica looked at me "We're sorry too, we kind of already ate. We waited for like ever, but we got hungry." She told me.

"That's okay I'm not really that hungry anyway." I told her.

"Good evening ladies. I'm sorry I kept Alice from dinner." Jasper said. Then looked at me and said, "You really should eat." Then he back at Jessica. "Do you mind if I drive Alice home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess…" She looked over at me as if to see if it was ok. I winked at her. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with him.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Alice…Jasper." She grabbed Jessica and Lauren's hands and pulled them to the car.

As they got in, Jess turned and waved. I smiled and waved back. When they were gone I turned to Jasper.

"So is this your way of asking me out?" He looked surprised by my question. "Alice, I…." He looked like he didn't know what to say. So I jumped in and said, "I'm kidding Jasper." I told him. He looked almost relieved. _Of course he was relieved Alice, he's a vampire. Why would he want to go out with a human? Uh,_ _maybe because he's going to marry you. _

When we entered the restaurant he asked for a table for two. The hostess led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Jasper pulled out what looked like a fifty and handed it to the hostess and said, "Could we get something a little more private?"

She led us over to a part of the restaurant that was empty. The table was small, just big enough for two people. "How's this?" She asked. "Good. Thank you." Jasper told her.

"Your server will be right over." She told us. then headed back to her post.

Before I could even open my mouth, the waitress came over. "Hello. My name is Brandy and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

I didn't miss that she was only speaking to Jasper. "I'llhave a coke." I said. "Two cokes." he told her. She quickly walked away to get our drinks.

We didn't talk. We just waited for her to come back with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" She asked Jasper. "Alice?" he asked. She unwillingly turned towards me. I smiled and said, "I'll have the pizzoccheri." She then turned to Jasper. "And you?" She asked. "Nothing for me." He told her. "Let me know if you change your mind." She then headed towards the kitchen.

"Drink." He told me. I grabbed my coke and started drinking it. When I set it down he asked me, "Are you ok?" I laughed. "How many times are you going to ask me that? I'm fine. Like I said earlier, I've seen my fair share of vampire fights. This was nothing." I told him.

"Okay, but like you said earlier you haven't seen one in person." He said back. "And have you ever had five guys try to attack you?" He asked.

"Well no. But-" I started to say but he cut me off. "Exactly! Any normal person would be in shock right now." "Well as you know I'm not exactly _normal_." I started laughing and he joined in.

When I saw that the server was about to bring me my food I stopped laughing, but kept a smile on my face and sat up because I had been leaning towards him.

The server set my food down in front of me and then turned towards Jasper. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you.?" She asked him. "No, I'm good." He said.

Once she was gone I asked, "So would you mind telling my your story?" "What story?" He asked. "The story of how you became a vampire." "Oh. That one. Are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked like he was hoping I would say no. I laughed. "Absolutely." I told him. "Okay. Alice, what do you know about the new-born wars?"

To be continued…

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

Note: The next chapter will be Jasper's story. It was too long to put in this one. So it will probably be a whole chapter in itself. And please post a review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Most of this chapter is taken from the Eclipse book. It's about how Jasper became a vampire, and how he met the Cullens**.

"I know it's when an older vampire creates a bunch of new vampires to fight another group of vampires to get the best territory." I told him. He started to roll up the sleeve of his sweater and held his arm under the little lamp on the table. I had noticed them before but I could not have imagined just how many there actually were. At first my eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathered pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. I gasped. "You were in the new born wars, weren't you? That's how you were changed." I said.

"Yes. When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always…liked me, listening to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities as well. By the first battle Galveston - well, it was more than a skirmish, really - I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston. I remember that night very clearly.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed too young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

"The smallest one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"'He looks right - young, string, and an officer…' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more… do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's… compelling.'

"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the tall blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'

"'Yes, I'll do it.' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled - they were so graceful! - and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast - their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused, his face thoughtful,. "A few days later," he finally said, and I wasn't sure if he had edited his story for my sake or because someone had just walked by, "I was introduced to my new life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the other two - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their…hunting lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…"

He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male - Maria wanted soldiers - and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled up to hover around twenty.

"This was considerable for the cautions times we lived in. my ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshiped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed."

He stopped and looked at my plate. "Are you done?" he asked me.

"Yes." I told him. I waved for the server to come over. She arrived seconds later. "Yes?" she asked, again only speaking to Jasper. "May I have the check please?" he asked her. She reached into her pocket and handed him the check. He looked at it, then gave her a fifty. "Keep the change." he told her. When we got into the car he continued with his story.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end - twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept down towards Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed un an her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory.

"And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the south to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturie would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive…

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did _dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed…

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was… civilized - I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns - babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

"And then it came time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one… it was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed we get of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not to send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow - he was a good fighter, but he was no match for me.

"The newborn I summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feeling changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt…averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me after that…

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my never-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moments depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear…and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could _feel _everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You know that I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Alice, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in the room affect _me. _I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. after a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline…challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and this worried me a little.

"As I walked in, I noticed two vampires sitting in the corner laughing. I noticed their eyes were yellow instead of the red I was used to. So I went over to them and asked them about their eyes. The bigger one told me they were like that because they ate animals instead of humans. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. We sat there for a few hours and they told me about their family and the life they had. I was amazed. They invited me to come back with them, and meet their family. I agreed, and I haven't left them since."

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over at him. "It was Emmett wasn't it? And who else?" I asked him. "Edward, it was Emmett and Edward." he told me.

"Thank you." I told him. "For what?" "For telling me your story. It's nice to know you a little better." I told him.

He looked confused and then asked, "You're not afraid of me?" "You thought it was the only way to live. So, no I'm not afraid of you." I told him. He started to laugh. "What?" I asked him. "I killed hundreds of people and just because I thought it was the only way to live you're okay with it?" he asked. "That's what I said." "You are one weird little human." he told me. I laughed. "Weird? I think I passed weird a long time ago." I said.

We both started to laugh harder. I stopped laughing - I was having a vision - I saw that a police car was a few miles up ahead.

I looked over and saw we were going a hundred and twelve mph. "You might want to slow down, there's a cop up ahead." I told him. He slowed the car down to around eighty mph. "Better?" He asked me. "Yes."

We sat there in silence for the rest of the way. When we got to my house he put the car in park and turned toward me. "Alice, what were you thinking about while I was attacking those guys? You looked like you were having one of your visions." "I have a look?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

I tried not to look at him by looking down at my hands. "Yes you do,. Now do you mind telling me what you were thinking?" he asked me again. _He isn't going to stop asking. Just tell him. Like ripping off a band-aid. Just do it_. I told myself.

"I-I was having a vision about you." I said. _He doesn't need to know __**everything**__. _"And…?" he pushed, "What was I doing in this vision of yours?" "Y-you were… you were at a wedding." I told him. _Why am I stuttering? _"Whose wedding?" _OMG is this ever going to end? What do I tell him? _

"Alice are you okay? You're scared and nervous and it feels like you're about to have a panic attack. Why is me being at a wedding making you feel like this?" he asked me. He had put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't want to know." I told him. "Please Alice, I want to know." Still looking down at my hands I said, "Ours. You were at **our** wedding." He quickly pulled his hand away and put it over his mouth.

We sat there for what seemed like forever. When he finally spoke he asked, "Are you sure it was ours?" "Yes. It was **you** at the end of the aisle and **me** walking down it. And that wasn't the only thing I saw. I saw me as a vampire, and we were hunting together." I told him. _There. Now he knows everything. _

He shook his head. "Alice I can't be with you. You're a human. I'll kill you. I'm not as strong as the rest of my family. I wouldn't be able to control myself." "Well you obviously don't kill me, because I was human in the first part of my vision." I told him.

Then I said, "I'm sorry. This has never happened before. I try not to look too far into my future. It changes too much, but this; this isn't changing. No matter how much you want to leave I see you coming right back. "I'm sorry." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Don't cry Alice. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who's taking your life away." "I'm not crying because you're 'taking my life away'. I don't see it that way. I'm crying because this is not how I saw myself getting engaged." I suddenly started to laugh.

Jasper looked over at me like I had lost my mind. "What?" That was all he said. He looked like he was in shock. "I'm kidding Jasper. Just because I have seen our future, doesn't mean I'm not going to let you make up your own mind about me. You could even go against fate and leave and never come back. But hey, that's your decision." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then headed for my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Or not. Whatever." I said as I walked through the door. I turned around and smiled at him. He was still sitting there motionless. Still smiling, I shook my head and shut the door.

"Alice is that you?" I heard Ann call from the kitchen. "Yes." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "Where were you? I tried to call you but you never answered." she asked me as I took a sip of my water.

"Sorry, I turned my phone off during a test I had today. I must have forgotten to turn it back on. Anyway, I went to Port Angeles with some girls from school." I told her.

I knew the phone was about to ring but I stayed in place. When the phone finally rang I walked over and answered it. "Hello?" _"Hey it's Jessica." _"Hey Jessica. What's up?" _"What's up is you just went on a date with a Cullen! That's what's up. Now dish. Was it a planned date or did you guys really just run into each other? Did he kiss you? Are you guys dating now? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!" _

"Actually he's a Hale. And no it wasn't planned. And no he didn't kiss me. And as for the last part I have no freakin idea."

"Who didn't kiss you?" Ann said from behind me. "Umm, Jessica I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." _"Okay bye." _She hung up and I turned around to face Ann.

"No one. Just a guy from school who I ran into in Port Angeles. He offered to buy me dinner since the girls ate without me. Then he drove me home. That's all. He was just being polite." I told her with a smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower then head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I gave her a goodnight kiss and hug. Then headed for the bathroom.

After my shower I went to my room and checked my e-mails. There was one from my mom. "Alice," she wrote…_How are you doing? It feels like it's been years since we last talked. I miss you like crazy. New York is so much fun, you would love it here. I hope you can come visit soon. Phil is doing well. Our apartment is so cute. It has two bedrooms so when you come visit you'll have your own room. Please call or e-mail me soon. I love you and miss you so much. Love, mom._ I sent a reply then headed to bed.

I missed her so much. I missed Texas. But I was starting to like it here. As I laid there trying to sleep, all I could think about was that vision. And of course Jasper. I started to watch his future.

_What is he going to do? _He kept changing his mind. One thing I knew for sure, was that he didn't tell his family. How he was keeping this from Edward I had no idea.

_Wait. What had he said Bella could do? Oh yea, she could protect people from mental attacks. Mind reading is a mental thing. That might be how he's doing it. _Why he didn't tell anyone I had no idea. _Was he embarrassed about me? Or maybe he's going to kill me and doesn't want anyone to know why. _I laughed. _Yea, that's it, He's going to kill you. Wow, I'm losing it. _

I laid like that all night, watching his every move. I didn't get any sleep and by four a.m. I decided to go ahead and get ready for school.

It usually takes me a half hour just to decide what to wear, but today it took me almost two hours. By six-thirty I went downstairs to find breakfast on the table.

"Good morning everyone." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I kissed Damon on the top of his head. "This looks delicious, Ann." I told her as I sat down in my chair. "I second that." my dad said. "Well, thank you both. I thought a good family breakfast is what we all needed." Ann said.

After breakfast dad left for work, Ann took Damon to daycare before she herself went to work, and I went back upstairs for one last outfit change. As I started coming back downstairs, I saw that Jasper would be waiting for me in his new car that he bought this morning. I smiled as I walked to the door.

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**Note: I would like to thank all of y'all for reading my book. It's nice to know people like it. Please feel free to send me a message with your thoughts about the story and if you think there needs to be any changes. I really would like to know what y'all think, even if it's bad. Again I want to say thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

When I opened the door Jasper was standing on the front porch. "Good morning, Jasper." "Good morning, Alice."

"I see you finally bought yourself a car. You do realize this is my dream car right?" I asked him. The car was a **yellow Porsche**. Wow, it was beautiful.

"I know. I couldn't decide what car to get. So, since I heard you and Mike talking about cars, and you mentioned this was, and I quote 'The most awesomest car in the entire world' I thought I would buy it." He told me with a smile.

"Does this mean I get to drive it?" I asked him, already knowing I would. "Of course. Why else would I buy it? I'm not exactly the yellow Porsche type." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Now **you're** the most awesomest person in the entire world." We both laughed as we got into the car.

As I started the car I turned toward him. "So, What have you decided to do about us?" _Wow, that sounded better in my head, _I thought. "I like you Alice. I really do. So we'll try to do this and see what happens. But the first time I try to kill you, I'm gone. Okay?" "Okay." I smiled and started driving towards school.

"So what does this make us? I need to know, because Jessica is going to ambush me when we get to school. I need to know what to tell her." _Here we go. _He smiled and said, "Well I don't think we should tell them we're engaged. We have only known each other for a little over a weak. So you can just tell them we're dating. Is that okay?" My jaw dropped.

"What? Did you just say what I think you just said?" He laughed, "What part?" "The part about us being engaged." I said. "Well you said yourself that we're getting married, right?" He asked.

"I'm not going to be engaged until I have a ring on my finger. We haven't even had our first kiss yet." I told him. "Let me get this straight, I have to kiss you, then put a ring on your finger, before you'll say we're engaged. Is that correct?" He asked with an amused look on his face. "Yes, that's correct." I said smiling back at him.

I suddenly saw him kissing me. I quickly hit the brakes and pulled the car over to the side of the road. "You can't just decide to do something like that while I'm driving!" I yelled at him. I tried to sound mad but I couldn't stop laughing.

When I turned to face him, he was already about an inch away from me. Before I could even see it coming, he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He started to pull back. "Don't. Just trust me." I told him. It came out a little weird considering we were kissing but he stopped pulling back. A few seconds later I let go.

"See. That wasn't so hard. You just had to trust me." I told him. "I could have killed you!" He yelled. But I could see the smile playing on his lips. "I think I would have seen that. Now we better get going. I don't want to be late for school."

When we arrived at the school everyone was looking at us. Well, the car really. No one even noticed we were in it until we got out. Then everyone was watching us.

As we headed for our first class we ran into Jessica. "Hey, Alice." She gave me a huge hug. "Jasper." She said as if she hadn't known he was there. Jasper quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in class." He told me, then headed over to Emmett, who was standing at the end of the hall.

"OMG!" She yelled. "What?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh. "You're dating Jasper Hale!" She said, a little too loud. "Will you be quiet! My dad doesn't even know yet. And I don't want him to find out by you screaming it at the top of your lungs." I told her.

"Fine, I'll be quiet. But, you will have to give me details, since you said nothing happened last night and obviously something had." She said in a fake whisper. "Fine. We'll talk during 3rd period. Now I'm going to class before the bell rings. I suggest you do the same." We then went our separate ways.

When I got to my history class, I noticed Jasper was already in his seat. "Alice." I saw Angela waving her hand at me. I walked over to her. "Yes?" I asked her. "Is it true?" "Is what true?" "Is it true that you and Jasper are dating?" She asked with an anxious look on her face.

All I could do was laugh. I was starting to wonder how Jasper and his family kept their secret from these people. "Yes, it's true. Now I really should get to my seat. I don't want Mr. Pattinson to yell at me." "Okay. We'll talk later." I heard her say as I walked to my seat.

"Well considering the whole school knows we're dating, I think it's safe to say your family knows too." I told Jasper as I sat down next to him. "They do. Emmett likes you so he's happy. Rosalie is…well I really don't know what she is. Her mood keeps changing. Edward knows you wouldn't tell anyone about us, considering you've known about our kind your whole life. And Bella…well she's just happy to have someone besides Rosalie to hang out with." I smiled. "Well that's nice. And Rosalie will come around. I see us becoming best friends and I see the same thing with Bella."

When I entered my English class I saw Jessica practically jumping out of her chair. "And I thought **I **was the hyper one." I said as I took my seat next to her. "Ha-ha. Now spill. I want to know everything." "I thought I already did. You know, when you called last night." I said. "No. All you said was that it wasn't a planned date and that he didn't kiss you. I need more. Tell me everything that's happened since I last saw you." She demanded.

"Okay. He bought me dinner and then drove me home. Then this morning he picked me up." I knew I wasn't telling her much but this was kind of fun. "Am I going to have to pull it out of you? How about I just ask you one question at a time. What did you guys talk about?" she asked me.

I felt like I was being interrogated. I loved it. "Him. We talked about him." I told her. I wasn't lying. I just wasn't going to tell her about everything. I mean what was I going to say? 'Hey, I can see the future and I saw that we're going to get married. That's what we talked about.'

"Okay, that's good. And this morning? Was him picking you up planned?" "No. I was quite surprised by that." I told her. Which was true. I didn't know he was going to pick me up until about five minutes before he got there. "And the most important question of all. Are you guys dating now?" "Yes." "So, I guess you really like him then." Well that was a dumb question, which made me laugh. "Of course I like him. I don't date people I don't like." "I didn't mean it like that. I meant do you really-_really_ like him?" "Yes-" Was all I could say before Mrs. Green told us to be quiet.

By lunch everyone in the school knew about me and Jasper. It was like my first day of school all over again. Everyone was staring at us like we were a celebrity couple. I guess in a small town school the smallest of change sparked a huge response.

Thankfully I knew it would all calm down soon. I knew Jasper didn't like being in the spotlight. After we got our food we headed for one of the empty tables. "Well I sure didn't expect all this." I said while waving toward the few people that were staring at us. "And I'm the psychic."

Jasper laughed. "I know. I'm used to being left alone. I'm not used to all this attention. I'm usually just Rosalie's twin." "Well this shouldn't last long. Something else will come along that will grab their attention." I told him.

After school, Jasper and I went back to my house. When we got there we went straight up to my room. I sat on my bed and he just stood in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "No. I was just thinking." I stood up and walked over to him. "What were you thinking about?" I asked him. He looked down at me and said, "I was thinking about why someone as sweet and kind and beautiful as you, could possibly want to be with someone like me."

"Jasper, you don't need to question my love for you. I love you because you're you. There is nothing I would change about you. Not one thing."

I got up on my tip toes and kissed him, and he didn't try to pull away this time. This kiss was everything our first kiss wasn't. It was perfect. I only pulled away because I saw Ann was about to walk through the front door.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled me in for a quick kiss. "I'll pick you up around nine." He told me, and then he was gone.

"Wait! Pick me up for what?" I asked trying to figure out what we had planned for Saturday. "You said you would come meet my family this weekend." He said from the window. "Oh, yea. I'll see you tomorrow then." And then he was gone again.

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW! **

Note: This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. I know you might be thinking that in, The Twilight Saga, Jasper had a huge problem with human blood, and even tried to kill Bella once. I just thought that if Edward could get over the fact that Bella's blood was the most powerful blood he had ever smelled, and managed to overcome that because he loved her, then Jasper could do the same with Alice. I hope to start the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning I hurried to the kitchen and ate the first thing I could find, then ran upstairs to the bathroom, and then hurried to my room to find something to wear.

As I dug through my closet I couldn't find anything to wear. "I have nothing to wear!" I yelled. Thankfully dad, Ann, and Damon had woken up early this morning to go to Seattle.

"I'm sure you have something." I turned around and gave Jasper a quick good morning kiss, then turned back around to dig through my closet. "I haven't gone shopping since I moved here. I should have gotten something when I went to Port Angeles." I told him.

He quickly picked something from the back of the closet and I smiled. "Perfect! What would I do without you?" I grabbed the dress and headed for the bathroom.

As I walked back into my room Jasper was sitting in a chair in the corner. He looked like he was concentrating on something which was why he didn't look up until I said, "What do you think?" I asked while twirling around.

He didn't say anything at first. He just stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing on the planet. "So?" I asked him again. He stood up and walked over to me. "You look beautiful." He told me.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you. Now we should get going." I grabbed his hand as we headed down the stairs. When we were about half-way down, I was suddenly sucked into a vision.

There were three vampires. They seemed to be coming here from Seattle. "What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked me in a worried tone. "I-I see three vampires. They aren't going very fast., but they are coming here." I told him. It was no more than a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"When will they get here?" He asked me anxiously. "Late tonight. Or early tomorrow morning." I told him while trying to search for their future at the same time. I came back to the present.

"Come on. I don't want to be late." I told him. "Yes ma'am." He swiftly picked me up and ran to his car, opened the door, put me in the passenger seat, and was in the driver seat all in a matter of seconds. I giggled. "Wow. That was fun." He looked over at me and smiled. "Ready?" "Absolutely. Let's go." I told him. We were then on our way to his house.

I had seen it in a couple of my visions. It was three stories and the entire back wall of the house was a giant glass window. There are tons of rooms. And the first floor is nice and open it almost looks like they took out all the walls to make one big room.

"Alice." I turned toward Jasper. "Yes?" I asked him. "We're here." He told me. I looked up to see the beautiful house from my visions. Before I could open my door Jasper was there opening it for me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." I said as I got out of the car. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" He asked. I intertwined my fingers in his. "Yes."

We walked up the front steps to the door. As we walked in Carlisle and Esme were standing in the middle of the room. "Good morning Alice. It is nice to see you again." Carlisle said to me. "It's nice to see you too." I said back.

"Alice, this is Esme, my mom, I guess you could say." She stepped forward. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." She gave a soft laugh. "Please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is so formal." She smiled down at me. "Okay." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Where is everyone?" Jasper asked from beside me. Right as he said that the rest of his family appeared at the top of the stairs.

Edward and Bella were the first ones to introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Bella and this is Edward. It's nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand I shook it. "It's nice to meet y'all too."

"Wow she sounds like you Jazz." Emmett said as he appeared right besides Jasper. I laughed. "Hello Emmett. Rosalie." I said to them. "Sup shortie? Wow you look even smaller up close."

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him while elbowing him in the side. I laughed "It's fine, Rosalie." I turned toward Esme. "You have a beautiful home." "Thank you." She turned toward Jasper. "Why don't you give Alice a tour of the house." "Okay. Alice." He held out his hand and I took it.

When we got to the top of the stairs Jasper led me down the hallway. As we passed the rooms he would say, "Rosalie and Emmett's room." "Carlisle and Esme's room." "Carlisle's office." Emmett's Game room." As we reached the end of the hallway there was another staircase.

When we got to the top he pointed out Edward and Bella's room, a couple guest rooms and his office that had a desk, a laptop, a wall full or pictures from the Confederate Army and the other wall was full of bookshelves full of books.

Then at the end of the hallway he said, "This is my room." We walked in and I looked around. I already knew what it looked like, but seeing something in a vision is a little different then seeing it in real life.

His room was on the back wall so the whole back half of the room was a giant floor to ceiling window that overlooked the backyard and the forest. There was no bed, just a large black sofa.

On one of the walls was a giant Texas flag. On another wall there were shelves full of things from the confederate army era. There were also random pictures of Texas. All I could do was smile. I felt like I was back home.

I turned around so I could face him. "I like it." "I thought you would." He smiled down at me as he said that. I walked over and sat down on the sofa. "Jasper?" I asked him.

He walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Yes?" "I was wondering if you could tell me about the Volturi. You had mentioned them when you were telling me about yourself and since then I've been having these visions about these vampires. And I would like to know who they are." I told him. He looked like he was thinking about whether or not to tell me. "Yes, I'll tell you."

"The Volturi are the closest thing we have to royalty. They enforce the laws and make sure that our secret is kept a secret. The Volturi really only care about three things: the sciences, the arts, and the law. If anyone is caught breaking any law the penalty is death. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are the leaders, then there is the Volturi guard. Aro has the ability to know every thought you have ever had just by touching you, and Marcus can sense relationships. The guard is made up of mostly vampires with abilities. The three most known and valuable ones are Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Jane has the power to make you feel like you're experiencing the most horrifying pain imaginable, Alec - Jane's twin brother - has the opposite ability, he can cut off all your senses. You can't hear, see, feel, taste, or even smell. That makes it easier for them to kill you. And Demetri can locate anyone just by focusing on them. They are usually the ones that will kill you if you are caught breaking the law." When he finished, he looked down at me.

"What are the laws?" I asked him. "There aren't very many, but the most obvious and important one is not to let humans know we exist. There are a few others, but none as important as the first one."

"Interesting. I- " Was all I could say before I was sucked into a vision. "Alice? What do you see?" "Nothing, just Emmett coming in the room." Just as I said that Emmett came barging through the door. I laughed "Told you."

"Hey Alice, it looks like there's a storm coming in. Do you mind looking ahead and seeing if it's going to be a thunderstorm?" He asked me. "Sure."

I looked and saw that it was. "Yes. It's going to be a thunderstorm. May I ask why-" I saw that they would be playing baseball. "Never mind. It won't start till about five though." I told him.

"Cool. Jazz you wanna play?" Jasper looked over at me as if to see if it was okay. "Only if I can come." I told him with a smile. He smiled at me then turned toward Emmett. "Okay. Why don't you go see if the others want to play." Emmett nodded then ran from the room yelling "Rose!"

"Alice. When is your family getting home?" Jasper asked me. "In about three hours. Why?" I asked. "I want to meet them." "Okay."

We spent the next few hours hanging out with Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle. Then Jasper dropped me off at home. He said he would be back in an hour to meet my family and to pick me up.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have just been so busy and I don't like writing when I'm not feeling it. Forcing myself to write would only end up in me writing a bad chapter. I hope to start the next chapter soon. I know a lot of people like the fight between Edward and James so I'll try to keep that part in the story (but with Jasper of course). Any way I hope y'all like this chapter and please review. **

After dinner I helped Ann clean off the table. "Ann." I said. She put what she had in her hands in the sink then turned toward me. "Yes?" "I have a date tonight." I told her.

She smiled. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Who is he?" She asked. "Jasper Hale. He's one of Dr. Cullens' kids." "Oh. Well, when are we going to get to meet him?" She asked. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

We walked into the living room where dad was watching a football game. "Dad. I have a date tonight with Jasper Hale. He'll be here any minute and I want you to be on your best behavior. He means a lot to me." I told him.

Before he could answer the doorbell rang and I knew it was Jasper. I smiled and ran to the door and opened it. "Hey." I said. He smiled. "Hey." He held out his hand and I took it.

We walked over to where my dad and Ann were standing. "Dad. Ann. This is Jasper." I turned toward Jasper. "Jasper. This is my dad and step-mom Ann, and this is Damon, my little brother." Damon had got out of bed and came down here when I was answering the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, it is nice to meet you." Jasper and dad shook hands. "It it nice to meet you too." Dad said. "So, where are you two going?" Ann asked Jasper. "We are going to play baseball with my family." He told her.

"Oh, that sounds fun." She said back to him. "Well, we should get going." I told them and reached for Jasper's hand. "It was nice meeting y'all." Jasper told them.

As we walked outside I noticed the huge jeep in the driveway. I looked at Jasper. "That's a big jeep." He smiled. "It's Emmett's. I didn't know if you wanted to run the whole way. And well, you getting on my back and us running at super speed might not be a smart thing to do in front of your parents." I laughed. "Yea, that wouldn't be a very smart idea."

We walked over to the passenger side of the jeep. I looked up at the door and laughed. "Umm. I might need some help." I told him. The jeep door was about four feet off the ground.

He looked between me and the door and also laughed. He picked me up and set me in the seat. "Thank you." I told him while looking back at the front door hoping Charlie hadn't noticed how easily Jasper had just picked me up. "You're welcome." He said, then walked over to the other side of the jeep, got in, and looked at me. "Ready?" He asked. "Yep."

We drove down the highway for about ten minutes, then he pulled off the road and drove for about a mile before he parked the jeep. He got out and came to my door and helped me down.

"We have to run the rest of the way." He told me. "Okay." He picked me up and put me on his back. "Ready?" "Of course." I told him.

Then before I could blink we were running through the woods. Then before I knew it he stopped. I tried to get down, but I ended up falling. Before I hit the ground Jasper caught me. "Are you okay?" He asked me with a worried look on his face.

I giggled. I hadn't even hit the ground. "Yea. I'm good." I told him. I stood up and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me and smiled then led us through a small patch of woods that led us to a giant open field.

I first noticed Edward and Emmett standing at the far side of the field tossing a ball back and forth. Rosalie and Bella were standing to the side watching the guys.

Carlisle was running around marking what looked like would be the bases. Esme was the only one who seemed to notice that we were here. She ran up to us and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Alice." "Hi." I said back. Emmett looked over at us and Edward hit him in the head with the ball. "Hey!" He yelled and threw the ball back at Edward with so much force that it hit a tree and made it fall down. I laughed along with Rosalie and Bella.

"The storm will start in thirty seconds." I told them. "Well I guess we should pick teams then." Carlisle said from beside Esme.

"Well how about Jasper, Bella and Edward verses you, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and I will be the umpires." Esme told them. "Sounds good to me." Jasper said. He gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head, then ran over to Edward. Everyone else ran to their spots, and Esme led me to where we would stand.

Jasper was batting first and Carlisle was pitching. I saw that he was about to throw the ball and that Jasper was going to miss. "Jasper. Wait a second before you swing or you are going to miss." Edward whispered to him from beside me. Jasper glanced back at me and raised his eyebrow. "Hey! That's cheating!" Rosalie yelled from outfield. "What? I see what I see. It's not my fault Edward can read my mind." I told her. Everyone else laughed.

The game went on for a couple of hours, the score changing constantly. Then out of nowhere I had a vision. The three vampires I had seen this morning were running much faster then I had seen earlier. They must have heard the game and were now running right for us.

"Stop!" I yelled. Jasper was standing in front of me in an instant. "What? What do you see?" He asked me with so much anxiety in his voice.

"They-they weren't running this fast before. They must have picked up speed since I last saw them." I looked up at Jasper. "I'm sorry. I didn't see them coming here this soon. They weren't supposed to be here for another eight hours or so. They mush have heard y'all playing."

Jasper looked at Edward. "How long?" He asked. "Not long. Maybe three minutes." He went quiet then said, "Not long enough for you to take her anywhere." I noticed Esme ask Edward something, but I couldn't hear what.

"How many are there?" Emmett asked Edward. "Three." He told him. "Three? We can handle three vampires." He shouted.

"Okay then. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, you will stand next to me. Esme, you and Alice will stand in the back. Rosalie and Bella, you two will stand between us and Esme." Carlisle told everyone. "Why am I not by Alice?" Jasper asked. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed the anger in his voice.

"Because you need to be in the front." I told him. Everyone looked at me like they had forgotten I was here. Jasper almost looked upset that I told him he needed to be in the front instead of standing next to me. "I'm just saying that you should put the strongest people in front." I told him.

Carlisle walked over and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "She's right, Jasper. It would be best to have you in the front." "It's settled then. Y'all should get into position 'cause they'll be here in sixty seconds." I told them.

As everyone got into position, Jasper pulled me aside. "What do you see happening?" He whispered into my ear. "I see them coming into the field and talking to Carlisle, but when you decide to do something stupid everything goes wrong." I told him. I almost shouted the last part.

"So don't do anything stupid. I will be watching and I will have Edward stop you before you do anything." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked over to Esme where I watched the nomads walk into the field.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I apologize that this chapter was a little shorter than the other ones. The next chapter should be a little longer. I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters. The whole fight scene will be different, 'cause well Alice is not Bella and would not be as quick to risk her own life to save everyone else's knowing she would die if she went to meet James. She's not a huge worrywart like Bella ****J So I think that Alice would have more faith that the Cullens can keep her safe as well as themselves. Well I hope y'all liked it. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay well I did this chapter differently than I did the others. I broke it down more. Someone asked me to do so awhile ago so I decided to try it. So tell me if you like it better this way or the other way.**

The three of them entered the clearing one by one. The first one that came into sight was a male. He had dark, long hair and dark skin, but it was still light and translucent at the same time. The second one was a female. She had long, red hair and the way she walked reminded me of a cat. The last one was another male. He had short brown hair and stood very close to the female which made me think that they might be mates.

But the thing I noticed the most was their eyes. They were a deep crimson red that almost made me want to take a step back.

They stopped walking just a few yards from Carlisle. The dark-haired man smiled and stepped forward. "We thought we heard a game." He said. "I am Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the other vampires behind him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family: Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Esme." Carlisle told him while pointing to our groups while trying not to put too much attention on any one person.

"Do you have any room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

Jasper quickly looked at Carlisle then back at the vampires. "Well, a few of us were leaving, so I guess we do." Jasper looked at Carlisle again.

James must have noticed this and looked at Jasper with a questioning look. Jasper looked at him and growled.

"Well Jasper, why don't you take Bella and Alice back to the house." Carlisle told him.

Jasper started to back up toward me and so did Bella.

Out of nowhere I saw that there was about to be a gust of wind. Right as I shook myself of the vision the wind came. Three things seemed to happen at once. The wind came from behind me and blew my scent towards the three vampires. James' head whipped around so he was facing me, and Jasper jumped in front of me in a protective stance.

I looked around and saw that everyone was now in a crouched position and were growling. Laurent was looking around confused and Victoria looked like she was ready to pounce.

James cocked his head to the side. "You brought a snack." He said with a hungry smile.

Carlisle stepped forward. "She's with us." He told them.

"But she's human." Laurent remarked.

"Like I said. She is with us. Now I think it would be best if you left."

Laurent grabbed James's are and started pulling him back toward the forest. "Victoria. We're leaving." Victoria looked at James and he nodded. She took one last look at me then started to retreat.

Once they were gone Jasper looked at me. "We need to go." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the jeep.

Once we got there he picked me up and put me into the back seat. Then he ran around to the drivers side and got in, while Emmett got into the back seat with me and Edward got in the passenger seat.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked. "Well, James is a tracker and is looking forward for the chance to get Alice." Edward told them.

I heard Jasper hiss. "Well do y'all have a plan in mind?" I asked them. The car went silent. "Well if y'all don't I think I might have one." I said. Again no one said anything.

"Well here is my plan. Emmett and Rosalie can take me to Texas, Esme puts on some of my clothes and she and Jasper can take my car and head toward New York. Carlisle, Bella and Edward can keep track of Victoria."

"Why would we go to New York and why am I leaving you?" Jasper asked me.

"Well I'm going to tell my dad that I want to go to New York to see my mom. And if Esme is wearing my scent, driving my car, and is with you, James will think she is me and while he is chasing y'all, Emmett and Rose will take me south."

"She's good." Emmett remarked. "I agree." Edward said.

"Well I don't! I am not leaving you, Alice!" Jasper shouted. "Well you have to. 'Cause as long as you are with me James will follow." I told him.

"I see that it will work. James will follow y'all and I'll be able to go down to Texas without them even knowing." I sat on the edge of my seat and put my hand on his shoulder. "Jasper, everything is going to be fine. I know you don't want to leave me, but this is the only way. Please. Let's just get this over with, then we won't ever have to be apart again."

I could feel him relax. I took my hand off his shoulder and sat back in my seat. "Now, just go to my house so I can tell my dad I'm going to New York and get some clothes and my truck."

When we pulled into my driveway, Jasper and I got out and headed for the front door. I stopped once we got to the door and turned toward Jasper. "James' here. Now don't listen to a single word I'm about to say." I got up on my tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss then opened the door.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at Jasper. He looked a little confused but played along. "Alice, wait." He reached out for me but I slammed the door on his face.

I turned around and ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. Jasper was already there putting things in a bag. I heard a knock on my door and went to it.

I swung the door open to find my dad standing there. "What!" I yelled. "What's wrong sweetheart? Did that boy do something?" He asked. "No. I just hate this place and I don't want to get stuck here like Mom!" I saw the hurt in his face and felt guilty for putting it there.

"Isn't there something I can do?" He asked. "No. I just want to leave. I'm going to go to New York to be with Mom." I turned around and started to put some more things in my bag.

Once I got my bag filled to full capacity I went downstairs to find Ann and my dad standing be the door. "Don't." I warned. Ann took a few steps forward and said, "Please honey. Let's just sit down and talk about this. There is no need for you to go driving all the way to New York right now." "I want to leave now. If I get tired, I'll stop at a hotel."

I pushed passed them and opened the door then turned around. "This isn't y'alls fault. I just need to get away."

I ran out to my truck. I started it up and backed out of the driveway.

As I started driving, Jasper was suddenly at my door. "Move over." I kept my foot on the gas while I moved over to the passenger seat. Once he was in I took my foot of the gas.

"Did James hear?" I asked him. "Yes."

I looked back behind us where Edward and Emmett were following us in the jeep. Then I turned back toward Jasper. "Please try not to break my steering wheel." He looked down at his clenched fists and loosened them up. "Sorry." He mumbled. "It's okay." I placed my hand on his. "Everything is going to be fine." I told him. _Everything is going to be fine_. I thought to myself. _Everything is going to be just fine._

**Well I hope y'all like the chapter. It took me like forever to write. Every time I come to the computer to write, I end up just grabbing one of my books and start reading. (my desk is also a bookshelf. fyi) Please review! And tell me if you like the way I did this chapter or if you like the way I did it before**

**Don't forget to place a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Once we got to the house Emmett was immediately at my door and pulling me up the front steps.

As we got into the house I noticed that Laurent was standing near Carlisle. Jasper seemed to notice this too 'cause he pulled me behind him and hissed at Laurent.

"Jasper. He means us no harm. He just came here to warn us about James and Victoria." Carlisle told him.

Laurent took a step forward. "James is a tracker and very much enjoys the hunt, and the female is a force to be reckoned with." As he headed for the door he looked at me then at Jasper.

"Are you sure she's worth it?" He asked Jasper. "Yes." Jasper said while looking him right in the eyes. With that Laurent left.

Jasper quickly explained the plan to the others. Once everyone was on the same page we got to work.

Esme led me upstairs where she put on one of my dresses and I put on some of her clothes so that our scents would be mixed up. I was so small that my clothes barely fit her and her clothes were a bit too big for me. After that we headed downstairs and went to the garage where everyone was ready to go.

Jasper pulled me aside and gave me a quick kiss. As he pulled away he kissed my hair and I heard a mumbled, "Be safe." I smiled up at him. "You too."

With that I walked over to the car that Rosalie and Emmett were in. As I got in I snuck one last glance at Jasper and mouthed, "I love you." He in return sent a wave of love over to me that almost had me in tears and mouthed, "I love you too."

With that I got into the car and we all headed out. Esme and Jasper first, with James not long after following them just as I said he would. Carlisle, Bella and Edward were next to go. Once they were a safe distance away we were on our way heading to Texas.

Normally it would take three or four days to get to Odessa, Texas. But Emmett managed to get us there in one.

I spent almost the entire trip deep in visions trying to keep an eye on everyone; trying to make sure James was following Esme and Jasper. Making sure Victoria wasn't getting past Carlisle, Bella and Edward; and that my dad, Ann and Damon were okay.

After a while I started to get tired and soon after fell asleep.

I only woke up when we were close to Odessa and Emmett asked me where the nearest airport was. "If you stay on this highway it will lead us right to it and the closest hotel is the MCM Eleganté Hotel. You will see it in about a minute." I almost immediately fell back asleep.

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. I looked around and noticed the large room that I was in. Half of the room consisted of a large queen sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp and clock on it, and a desk with a chair. The other half was more of a living room, with a large sofa, two armchairs, two side tables with lamps on them, a coffee table, and a t.v. I soon realized that I was in a hotel room and vaguely remembered getting here early this morning.

I got out of the bed and walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the sofa just staring at each other. As I sat down in one of the chairs I asked, "Anything happen while I was asleep?" Rosalie looked up seeming to just notice I was awake. "No." Was all she said.

"Would you like me-" I was sucked into another vision. James was in a house. It looked very familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Can you hand me a piece of paper and a pencil?" I asked. I heard Emmett get up and a second later he put them on the table in front of me. Then he put the pencil in my hand and I started drawing what I was seeing.

Once I was done I looked down at the picture. "What did you see?" Emmett asked from beside me. "James. He's at my house." I replied while not taking my eyes off the picture.

"Which house?" Emmett asked. "My house here in Odessa. My mom still owns it." "What?" Rosalie asked jumping up off the couch. "He's here? So much for your diabolical plan, Alice!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "Rose calm down." Emmett said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How would he know to come here?" I asked. "I don't know." Rosalie said.

"Well I guess we should call everyone." Emmett said from the window where he was now standing. "Well y'all do that. I'm gunna get some room service." I told them while walking over to the phone.

About an hour later after the phone calls were made it was set that Carlisle, Edward and Jasper would get on the first plane down to Texas. After they get here they would make a plan on how to take down James.

While I was eating my food, I was hit with another vision. This one was different than the first one. This time he was in another building. One I instantly recognized. It was the martial arts school I went to up until they closed a few months before I moved.

"What is it? What do you see?" Emmett asked. "James. He's now at an old martial arts studio that I used to go to before I moved to Forks. What is he do-" I started to ask before I got another vision.

"He's going to try to lure me there with a recording of my mom's voice. He's going to tell me he has my mom and if I don't come he'll kill her." I told them as I watch it play out before my eyes.

"Well, when the guys get here we'll tell them what you saw and hopefully we can come up with a plan." Rosalie told me.

Since Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper weren't going to get here till late tonight I decided to take a long hot shower then try to get some sleep.

I woke up and rolled over to look at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night. I looked ahead to see what time the guys were going to get here. "Eleven o'clock." I said quietly to myself.

"Good you're awake." I looked over at the end of my bed where I saw Rosalie standing. "We need to get ready to go. I'll give you ten minutes. You better be ready to go by then." She added before she walked over to Emmett.

As I was getting ready, my phone started to ring. As I reached for it I saw who it was. "Who is it?" Rosalie asked. "It's James." I told her. She looked over at Emmett. "Well what are you waiting for? Answer the phone." He told me. And I did as he said. "Hello?" _"Alice? Alice?" _I heard my mom yell. It took me a second to remember that this was all a trick and that I needed to play along with it. "Mom?" I asked in a fake worried tone. _"Alice, what a sweet little name. It's a shame I'll have to kill you." _James told me. "Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled at him. _"Now, now, Alice. I won't have to hurt her as long as you do exactly as I say. Okay?" _"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I asked him. _"I want you to get away from your friends. Do you think you can do that?"_ "Yes. Where do you want me to go?" _"Do you remember that martial arts studio you used to go to?"_ "Yes." _"I want you to go there and when you do. I'll make sure that you came alone, then I'll let your mother go. Do you understand?" _"I do." _"I guess I'll see you soon. Good bye Alice."_

With that the conversation was over. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie. "You did good shortie." Emmett said.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the Midland International Airport. As soon I saw Jasper get off the plane I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"How was your flight?" I asked him. He raised one of his eyebrows and gave me the crooked smile I love. "You have a group of vampires trying to kill you and the first thing you can think of to ask me is 'how was your flight'?"

I gave him a fake pout. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Is it so wrong of me to wonder how your flight went?" I pushed out my bottom lip further and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

He gave me a small kiss on the lips and said, "No. No it isn't." He then took my hand in his and lead me to the exit where everyone else were waiting.

After we all got back to the hotel, I started telling them everything that I had seen. Once I was done Jasper looked over at Carlisle. "What do we do?"

I slowly raised my hand. "I think I might have a plan but I don't think Jasper will like it very much."

I looked around the room. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to tell them my plan. "Well, since James thinks that I will come alone, I think that you should send me in there first. Alone. Then when I have him distracted the rest of y'all can come in and attack him." I finished and looked around the room.

"Well?" I asked. "Absolutely not!" Jasper yelled from beside me. I ignored him and looked at the others. "Anyone else?" I asked. "Well. I think it might just work. I have a feeling that if it's just us then James will leave." Carlisle finally said.

After a half an hour of arguing by Jasper we finally settled on a plan. My plan. Although Jasper didn't agree, the battle strategist in him realized that this was the best plan, so he unwillingly accepted the plan.

A few hours later we had the plan all set in place and we were on are way to meet James. I took a taxi and the others took a "borrowed" car.

I got there first. I paid the taxi driver, got out and headed inside the studio.

It looked so much different then it did when I used to come here. All of the equipment was gone, there were no pictures on the walls, it was just a whole other atmosphere.

I walked over to the middle of the room where I saw someone sitting in a chair. I knew it was just a decoy, but I decided I would play along so I ran over to it yelling, "Mom!" As I got over to it I stopped.

"Hello, Alice." I heard James say from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. "Hello, James." I said back.

I took a few steps back. "You lied." I told him. I needed to stall him for a minute or two. "I thought you would be happy knowing your mother was safe." He said while taking a step towards me. "I don't like liars." I said back.

He laughed and took another step towards me. "Alice, Alice, Alice. Hasn't anyone ever told you everyone lies?" I took a few more steps back. "No, they haven't. But thank you for the tip."

I looked around the room and spotted the back door. _I wonder if that's locked?_ I asked myself.

James must have noticed me eyeing the door 'cause he took another step towards me and I took another one back. "There is no point in looking for an escape because you won't be leaving here alive." He told me with a smirk on his face.

I saw that Jasper had arrived. "You wanna bet?" I asked. Then I bolted towards the door just as Jasper came running into the room.

James didn't seem to notice Jasper 'cause his full attention was on me. He started to come after me. He grabbed my arm and threw me up into the metal support beams that went over the room holding up the roof. I came crashing down landing on the wooden floor with a horrible headache. Before he could grab me again Jasper had his arms around him and threw him through a giant window.

I got back up and headed towards the door again and tried to push it open but it was locked. "Great!" I yelled frustrated. By then the others had gotten here and they were ripping James to shreds.

Carlisle came over to me and put his hand on the back of my head. "Alice your head is bleeding." He told me. I put my hand on the back of my head and then looked at my hand.

As I saw all of the blood I suddenly felt faint. The last thing I saw was a huge fire building in the middle of the room.

When I woke up I looked around the room I was in. I recognized it as my own. "How did I get here?" I asked myself out loud. "I brought you here."

I heard a voice say from across the room. "Jasper?" I asked. "Yes, it's me. You had me scared there for awhile. You've been asleep for two days." He told me.

I got out of my bed and went over to sit on his lap. I put my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I scared you." I told him. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alive." He told me.

He put his hands on either sides of my face and looked me in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you hear me?" I nodded. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died." He said. I gave him a kiss. "I'll try not to do anything life threatening from now on. I love you." I told him. He kissed me and said, "I love you, too."

**Well, what do y'all think? I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to post a review! **

**~Jessie**


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting on a stool in one of the Cullen's bathrooms putting on my make-up while Rosalie was doing my hair.

We were getting ready for the prom. It took me almost half an hour to get Jasper to agree to take me, but like always I got my way.

Rosalie and I had gotten a lot closer these past few weeks. Ever since we got back from Odessa we have been hanging out a lot, we even went shopping a few times. Even Bella and I have been getting to know each other a little more.

If someone had told me a few months ago that I would be dating a vampire and would be best friends with his sisters I would have said they were crazy.

"Alice I'm done with your hair." Rosalie told me. I looked in the mirror. My hair was done in a bunch of pin curls that framed my face. "I love it!" I squealed. "Thank you Rose." "You're welcome, now let me do my hair while you finish your make-up." She told me. "'Kay."

An hour later we were done. Rosalie had gone to put on her dress while I was putting on mine. It was a sky blue, knee length dress that was beaded around the waist and the straps criss-crossed in the back.

After I was done putting on my dress I opened that bathroom door and saw Bella standing there with her hand in there air as if she was about to knock.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Bella. And that dress!" Her dress was a strapless, purple, floor length dress. That had a slit that went up to her mid thigh and had small crystals dripping down the side. "Thank you Alice. You look beautiful as well." "Thank you, Bella."

As we were heading down the hallway we stopped just outside of Rosalie's room. "You almost done?" Bella asked. "Yes." Rosalie said while opening the door. When she was in full view I saw Bella roll her eyes. The dress was red, floor length, and the back was almost completely backless. The neckline had an open slit that went down her chest, it had cut-outs on the abdomen and had a slit that went up to her mid thigh.

"What?" Rosalie asked her. "Nothing. I was just wondering if is possible for you not to always be the center of attention?" Bella asked.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and looked at me. "What do you think?" "I love it. But, then again I already told you that when you bought it and asked me if it would make everyone's head turn at the prom." I said simply then headed towards the stairs.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs Rosalie called for the guys. As they came into the room they stopped dead in their tracks. I watched as they looked at us from head to toe and then back up. I couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone turned toward me. "What?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing." Jasper took hold of my hand, "You look beautiful." I smiled. "Thank you."

We all headed towards the garage, where we all split up. Emmett and Rosalie took Rosalie's BMW, Edward and Bella took Edward's Volvo and Jasper and I took the Porsche.

As we got into the Porsche I rested my head back on the headrest. "Have I ever told you how much I love this car?" I asked. I heard him give a low chuckle. "Yes, I believe you have."

I looked over at him and smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked. He took hold of my hand and kissed it. "Yes you have." "Good. 'Cause I love you." "As I love you, darlin'" He told me as he kissed my hand one more time before he turned to start the car.

As we were getting close to the school I started to wonder just how many times had he been to proms. "Jasper?" I asked. "Yes?"

"How many times have you gone to the prom?" He looked as if he didn't want to answer the question. "Just once. Back when I was human." He said.

"And who did you go with?" I asked him. He looked over at me and raised his eye brow. "Does it really mater?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "No. But I would still like to know. What was her name?" I said.

He gave a sigh then said, "Her name was Willow. We had been friends our whole lives and I was going to be leaving the next morning to join the army. It was the last time we were going see each other for a long time, if not ever."

I took hold of his hand. "Did you love her?" He looked over a me and smiled. "Yes, but in a sisterly way. She was my best friend. We wrote for a while after I joined the army. She got married a few months after I left." He passed then his smile grew. "In the last letter she wrote to me she told me she had a baby boy and she had named him Jasper."

I couldn't help but smile. It was a good story. Jasper didn't remember much of his human life so I treasured all the memories he shared with me. I looked out of the window and saw that we were already at the school.

Jasper got out of the car and came over to open my door. "Shall we?" He asked as he took my hand. I smiled up at him. "We shall."

We walked over to where the prom was being held. As we entered the gym I took in all of the decorations and people. I was at the prom, in the most beautiful dress, holding the hand of the most perfect man on the planet. What more could I want.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I hope y'all liked it. There are pictures of the dresses on my profile so please check them out. Well don't forget to push that pretty blue button on the bottom and give me a review. I love to know what y'all think so please give a review. Thanks!**

**~Jessie**


	13. Chapter 13

**2 months later**

I woke up and immediately reached out to the other side of the bed. When I didn't feel Jasper I quickly sat up and looked around the room.

When I didn't find him I quickly looked into his future and saw that he would be waiting for me at the school, so I decided to go take a shower. After I was done I put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, then headed down stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Ann squealed as I entered the kitchen. "Morning, Ann." I said back. "So, are you excited? I know I was when I graduated." She squealed again.

"Yea I am. I can't wait to go on my trip with Jasper to Texas. It will be nice to see all of my old friends." I said as I sat down at the table.

Ann picked up a plate full of food from the counter and a mug of coffee and set them down in front of me. I looked at all of the food and laughed.

"What is it dear?" Ann asked me in a worried tone. "It's a lot of food, don't you think?" I asked.

She looked down at my plate and noticed the huge pile of scrambled eggs, six pieces of bacon, four sausage links and five pancakes and laughed. "Yes, I suppose that is a lot of food. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I'm just so excited about you graduating."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm hungry." I told her with a huge smile then started digging into my breakfast.

When I had finished my food, I headed upstairs to get changed for the ceremony.

Once I did my hair and make-up, I put on my dress. It was a short gold dress with a halter style sweetheart neckline and open back. I did a quick spin then grabbed my cap and gown and headed down stairs where Ann and my dad were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't you look just absolutely beautiful!" Ann gushed as she hugged me. "Thank you, Ann."

As we headed toward the school I couldn't help but look back at how much my life had changed in the months that I had lived in this sunless town.

I had an awesome vampire boyfriend, his "twin" sister is now one of my best friends and his other sister was also one of my best friends and his brothers were like brothers to me now. Edward has been teaching me how to play the piano and loves to play chess with me for the simple fact that with my ability it's finally a fair game. Emmett loves to play around with my visions and is always trying to find a way to sneak around them.

Esme is like another mother to me. I have bean teaching her how to bake. We had even baked a three tier cake for the graduation. It was gold and blue and around each tier were edible pictures of the graduating class. I even think of Carlisle like a father as well. He and I have been spending some time working on how my visions work and what my limitations are.

All in all my time with the Cullens has been great. And I look forward to spending the rest of eternity with them. That is if Jasper ever proposes. I have seen him do it a few times, but every time I think he will do it he changes his mind.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the school parking lot. As I got out I started searching the crowds for the Cullens.

I found them all standing together near the cake. As I walked over to them I noticed Rose, Em, and Jasper weren't in their gowns yet. Jasper and Emmett were wearing nice dress shirts and dress pants while Rosalie was wearing a short, black, skintight, backless dress with a low v-neck.

I laughed as I neared them. "Really, Rose?" I asked her. She looked down at her dress. "What?" She asked back. "I thought y'all were supposed to blend in. Not stand out like a…. Like a vampire in a crowd of humans." I told her. Everyone else laughed while Rose gave me a glare, but I could see the smile in her eyes and knew she wasn't upset with me.

I looked over at the rest of the Cullens and immediately saw Bella's dress. It was purple (of course), knee length, had a beaded waist, a high neckline and the straps crisscrossed in the back. "Bella, I love your dress!" I squealed as I spun her around. She laughed, "Thank you, Alice."

After the graduation was over I went out to lunch with my family. Unfortunately, my mother wasn't able to make it today because Phil had gotten into an accident and broken both his legs.

Once lunch was over I went home and changed and then went over to the Cullens house. As I neared the door Jasper came running out and picked me up into a big hug and kissed me. I giggled, "What are you so happy about?" I asked him. "I'm happy that school is over and that now we get to go down to Texas. I haven't seen Peter and Charlotte in so long. I cant wait to see them." He paused and kissed me. "And it will be nice to spend some time alone with you. Emmett always seems to want to play around and mess with you and Rosalie always wants to go shopping and Edward wants to play chess with you an-" I stopped him right there with a kiss. "Is someone getting a little jealous?" I asked. He gave me one more kiss and set me down. "Yes." He answered and then pulled me into the house.

That night I started packing for our trip. We were planning on staying down there for at least a week, so I had a lot to pack.

Five bags, three energy drinks, two ice-packs ( I dropped a thing or two on my head and foot) and three hours later I was done packing.

As I sat there looking at all my stuff, I hoped that it would all fit into the Porsche. "I don't know if that will all fit, Alice." I heard Jasper say from behind me as if he could read my mind. "Well it better or else I can't go." I told him. "Well then I guess I should asked Carlisle if I can borrow his Mercedes. It has more room." He told me.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope y'all liked it. There are pictures of the dresses on my profile so please check them out. I only have about three more chapters left! I'm so excited to be finished with my first fan fiction story. Well don't forget to push that pretty blue button on the bottom and give me a review. I love to know what y'all think so please give a review. Thanks!**

**~Jessie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Please don't forget to leave me a review!**

I woke up the next morning to a smiling Jasper. "Mornin'" He said in his southern accent. I rolled over and gave him a small kiss. "Morning."

He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed one of my many suitcases. "You get ready while I put these in the car." He told me as he started walking out of my room and down the stairs.

I got out of my bed and made my way over to the bathroom where I took a shower. After straightening my hair, I put on some make-up then headed back to my room.

After going through what was left of the clothes I had in my closet (most of my clothes were packed for the trip), I finally settled on blue jeans, a loose fitting, pink tank top and a pair of pink and black cowboy boots.

Once I was finished I headed downstairs where my family was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I looked over and saw Jasper finishing putting my bags into the car. I walked over to the kitchen counter where I put some food on a plate then headed over to the table and took a seat just as Jasper came in. "All done?" I asked him.

He walked over to me, bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Yes. We can leave whenever you're ready." "Jasper, would you like something to eat?" Ann asked. "No thank you ma'am. I already ate at home." He replied as he took a seat next to me.

The rest of breakfast was spent with my dad telling stories about me when I was little. Some were pretty funny, but a lot of them were absolutely embarrassing. Damon was laughing so hard his face started turning blue. Even Jasper was laughing. It was nice to see him looking so comfortable with my family.

It's sad to think that it will all be so short lived. I knew that once I became a vampire I would no longer be able to see my family again.

After breakfast we said our goodbyes and were off to the airport. I couldn't wait to get back to Texas. I had called my mom earlier that week and told her that we were going to be in Texas for over month after we had graduated, and she said that she would try to fly down to see us while we were there.

I couldn't wait to introduce Jasper to my mom. I had laughed when he had admitted that he was actually quite nervous to meet her. I was also excited to see Bella (my horse). I had sold her to a nice family that had three young girls, so I knew that she was being taken good care of.

Once we got to the airport, Jasper loaded our bags onto a luggage cart and we went inside. After Jasper got our tickets (first class of course) we checked in our luggage and headed over to our gate.

Seven hours later I was walking toward the exit of the Odessa International Airport. While I grabbed a quick bite to eat, Jasper went to get a rental car.

As I got to the exit I saw Jasper waiting in a huge, black H2. I squealed as I got into the Hummer. "I always wanted a Hummer." I told him as I put on my seatbelt. Jasper shook his head and laughed. "So you go from liking yellow Porsches to loving black Hummers? Next you're going to tell me you like motorcycles." "I do actually." I told him.

When we got to the hotel, Jasper went to go check us in while I made a phone call. After dialing the number I heard three rings before a woman answered the phone. _"Hello?" _"Hi, Mrs. Brown. My name is Alice Swan and I don't know if you remember me or not. My mom and I had sold you my horse, Bella." I said. _"Yes, yes. I remember you. You are not someone who could ever be forgotten." _She told me. "Good. Well, my boyfriend and I are down here on vacation and I was wondering if we could stop by and see Bella." _"Well of course you can. I'm sure Bella will be very happy to see you." _"Thank you. Will tomorrow be fine?" I asked. _"Yes, that will be fine. I look forward to seeing you."_ "Thank you again and have a nice night." _"Good-bye." _

After I hung up with Mrs. Brown, I headed over to the elevators where Jasper was waiting. "Who did you call?" He asked. "Mrs. Brown. She is the lady who I sold my horse to. She said it would be alright if we came over tomorrow to see Bella." I told him. "Sounds good to me. Well, why don't we head up to our room." He said as he picked up one of my bags.

Once we got up to our room, I immediately went into the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done I put on a black tank top and a pair of pink shorts and headed out to where Jasper was sitting on the couch watching a Civil War documentary.

"Was there nothing else on?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He looked over at me and smiled. "Of course there was, but I like the Civil War." He told me. "Well then, I guess I will go ahead and go to bed." I gave him a kiss and headed toward the bedroom. "Okay. I'll be there shortly." He told me. "'Kay."

When I woke up the next morning I immediately smelled bacon and coffee. As I made my way to the kitchenette of the hotel room I saw a huge breakfast set up on the table. "Wow Jasper. Are you trying to get me fat?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter. There was enough food there for an army.

"I didn't know what food you liked, so I got it all." He said as he pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and started fixing a plate. "Well, I am not a very picky eater. So whatever you get me I'm sure I will like it." I told him. "That's good to know."

He lent down and gave me a kiss before he took a seat across from me. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Well I do. I love you very, very much." He said with one of his crooked smiles I love so much. "I love you, too." I said back.

After I finished eating breakfast, I went back to my room and got dressed. Once I was done I went back to the living room. "So what time should we head over to Mrs. Brown's house?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, we could head out now. Then maybe after we see Bella we can go shopping. My mom will be getting in at five-thirty and we are meeting her at the restaurant at seven. How does that sound?" "Sounds good to me."

When we arrived at Mrs. Brown's house we walked up to the door and knocked. Thank goodness that today's forecast was overcast or we would have had a problem. A minute later a girl who looked about ten opened the door.

"May I help you?" She asked. "Hi, my name is Alice. I am here to see Bella. You see, she used to be my horse. I had to move to Washington, so I sold her to you." I told her. "Oh. Well let me get my mom." She told us.

A few minutes later Mrs. Brown came to the door. "Hello, Alice. It's nice to see you again." "Hi. It's nice to see you, too. This is my boyfriend Jasper." Jasper held out his hand and Mrs. Brown shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Jasper said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Well why don't I take y'all around back to see Bella." I jumped up and down and clapped my hands. "Yeah! I can't wait to see her!" I squealed. Which made everyone laugh.

When we reached the backyard I instantly saw Bella. She looked the exact same as the last time I saw her. She is almost completely brown except for her back left leg which is white from the knee down and the top of her face which has a white strip that goes from the middle of her eyes to the tip of her nose.

I quickly ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you so much Bella!" I squealed. Which made her let out a neigh and she shook her head back and forth, and up and down.

After we visited Bella for a few hours we headed into town to shop and by noon we were done and were heading over to Taco Bell. While Jasper was placing my order I went to find us somewhere to sit. When Jasper arrived with my food I gave him a quick kiss then started eating.

"Omg! Is that you Alice?" I heard a familiar voice scream from across the room. I immediately got a vision that showed me who the voice belonged to. It was my best friend Willow. I quickly jumped out of my chair and was instantaneously hugged by Willow. "It is you! It is you!" She screamed. I laughed and hugged her back.

"When did you get back in town?" She asked as she let me go. "Yesterday. Jasper and I decided to come down here for a little vacation." I told her. "Who is Jasper?" She asked. I motioned for Jasper to stand and introduced him to Willow. "Jasper, this is my best friend Willow. Willow, this is my boyfriend Jasper."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Willow." Jasper said as he shook her hand. "Wow. You move all the way up north and you end up with someone from the south." Willow said to me. We all laughed at that.

After two hours of catching up we said our goodbyes and Jasper and I headed back to our hotel room because the sun was starting to come out. Once we got back we decided to watch a movie.

"So, what do you want to watch?" I asked him. He looked over the movies we had and picked one up. "How about Takers?" "I love that movie!" I quickly grabbed the movie out of his hand and put it into the DVD player.

Four hours, two movies, one bag of popcorn, and two cokes later we started getting ready for dinner with my mom. I went with a simple black, knee length dress while Jasper went with a dark blue dress shirt and dress pants.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Jasper told the hostess the name of our reservation and then she showed us to our table. When we got to our table I immediately noticed my mom. "Mom!" I squealed as I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, honey I missed you so much." She told me. "I missed you, too."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis." Jasper told my mom. Renee looked over at me before she shook Jasper's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Jasper. Alice has told me so much about you."

As we all took our seats, Renee started asking us questions like how long were we going to be in Texas and what we were planning to do on our stay here. We told her that we were going to be down here for at least two weeks. We were planning on going over to Houston to see where Jasper grew up and we were probably going to spend the rest of our trip over there.

Once we were done with our dinner we walked down the street to an old ice-cream shop and got dessert. After that we said our good-byes and Jasper and I went back to the hotel.

**Five days later**

Jasper and I have been in Houston for three days now. We are staying in a house that Jasper owns here. Though 'house' isn't the right word, mansion is more like it. The place is huge. I spent the first two days just exploring the place. Yesterday Jasper took me on a long hike and then we had a picnic by a lake on the property.

Today Jasper was planning on taking me to see the house that he grew up in. I couldn't wait. To be able to see where your one hundred and sixty-four year old vampire boyfriend grew up was amazing.

"Alice, are you ready?" Jasper yelled from downstairs. "Yes." I told him as I came out of my room. Once I was downstairs, Jasper lead me out to his car.

When we got to the house, Jasper lead me to the front door. "My dad built this house with his bare hands." He said. He opened the door and lead me into an open room.

"This was our sitting room. We would all come in here at night and my dad would play us something on his guitar." He then lead me into the kitchen. "My mom spent a lot of time in here. She loved to cook and was always trying to come up with new recipes."

He showed me his parent's room, his sister's room and finally his room. As I looked around his room I tried to picture a little Jasper playing with his toys. There wasn't much to the room, just an old bed, a trunk at the end of the bed and a chest of drawers.

There were a few old knick-knacks here and there and a few old books, but the thing I noticed most about the house was the condition it was in. There was no dust or cobwebs anywhere. The house itself looked to be in perfect condition.

"You must come here a lot to keep it in this good of condition." I told him. "Well, I pay a guy to keep it nice. His family has been living on this property for a long time. When my parents died I took over the house and the land. I let a family move here. I let them build a house on the other side of the property and they were able to use the land as long as they kept the house in good condition. They were very kind people and they never asked too many questions regarding my never ageing self. So over the years, they passed down the land from generation to generation. They have all been very good friends of mine and as a bonus I pay them some money to help with expenses." He told me. "Wow." Was all I could say.

We spent a few more hours at the house. As we were driving back to the house we were staying at, I started having a vision.

I saw two vampires coming to the house. The first one was a male. He had blond hair and the way he walked reminded me of Jasper. The second one was a female and she had light brown hair; the thing I noticed the most was that both of their eyes were crimson red.

They were going to be arriving at the house around mid-day tomorrow.

I came out of the vision and noticed Jasper had pulled over the car and was staring at me. "What did you see?" He asked me. "I saw two vampires coming to the house tomorrow." I told him.

He looked to be in deep thought for a moment before he laughed. "What?" I asked. "I think you just saw Peter and Charlotte. I called them when we arrived in Texas. They told me they were going to come visit us once we made it to Houston." He told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I just forgot that you would see them as soon as they planned on coming." He told me.

"Oh. Well they should be here around noon tomorrow." I told him.

When we got back to the house I went upstairs to take a shower while Jasper went into the kitchen to make me dinner. After I was done I came downstairs to find Jasper putting a plate of spaghetti on the table.

"Looks delicious." I told him as I sat down. "Thank you." He said while taking a seat across from me. "So, how long will Peter and Charlotte be here?" I asked. "Just a few days. They aren't ones to stay in any one place too long. Especially here in Texas." He told me.

After I was done eating we went into the living room and watched a movie. Afterwards I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Once I had on my pajamas I walked into my room to find Jasper already laying on my bed. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers snuggly around me. Jasper leaned over and kissed my forehead and said, "Sweet dreams, Alice." With that I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I waited by the back door for our guests to arrive while Jasper was off hunting. I couldn't wait to meet two of Jasper's friends. The only vampires I had ever met that weren't vegetarians were James, Victoria and Laurent. I didn't really know what to expect.

Around eleven-thirty Jasper came back from his hunting trip. "How much longer till they arrive?" He asked as he took a seat next to me. "About twenty more minutes." I told him.

Exactly twenty minutes later two vampires emerged from the tree line. They looked the exact same as they did in my vision. Jasper and I both stood up and started walking toward them. Jasper walked ahead of me, meeting up with Peter first.

They gave each other a hug and a pat on the back. "How have you been?" Jasper asked him. "Good. Charlotte and I just got back from a trip in England." Peter told him. Jasper then turned to Charlotte and gave her a hug. "It is good to see you again." He told her.

Jasper walked back over to me and took hold of my hand, then he lead me over to the others. Peter, Charlotte. This is my Alice." He told them. "It is nice to finally meet y'all." I told them. Peter and Charlotte both looked stunned. "She's human." Peter said. "Yes I am." I said. Charlotte laughed and said, "And a very small one at that." "And I'm a psychic." I added. "Well, that's something." Peter said. Charlotte then stepped forward and gave me a quick hug. "It's nice to meet you, Alice. It's nice to see that Jasper has finally found someone." She told me. That made me smile.

Jasper lead us all back inside where we spent the next few hours talking. Jasper told them about how we met and about the whole James fiasco. Peter and Charlotte told us about what they had been up to.

The next day I decided to take a walk and let Jasper spend some time alone with Peter and Charlotte. When I got about two miles into the woods I came across a beautiful waterfall. I sat at the bottom and dipped my feet into the cold water.

Not too much later I heard a twig break. I quickly jumped up and looked around. I looked into the future, but I didn't see anything, so I sat back down. A few minutes later I heard another twig break followed by, "Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here."

I jumped up and spun around to see none other than Victoria, accompanied by the one and only Maria. There was also a male vampire with them. However, all I could focus on was Victoria and Maria, who were both smiling quite smugly at me. I was about to scream for Jasper when I was suddenly hit over the head.

When I woke up I noticed I was lying on a concrete floor. I slowly sat up and winced as a sharp pain shot through the back of my head. Once I got over the pain I looked around the room. It was very small, probably only ten feet by fifteen feet. There were no windows, only a door at the other end of the room.

As if sensing I was awake, Maria, Victoria and the man I remember seeing earlier came into the room. "Good, you're awake. We can now start. First off I would like to introduce myself since I didn't get a chance to earlier. My name is Maria." She told me.

"What do you want?" I asked her. "I want Jasper." She told me. "And you?" I asked Victoria. "I just want to see you suffer. You see, I was down here trying to find a way to get back at you guys when I met Victoria. We got to talking and learned that we were after the same guy. So we decided to work together. She would get Jasper and I would get you. A win, win." She told me.

"And him?" I asked while pointing to the man. "Oh, that's Shane. He has a gift that I saw would be very helpful in getting Jasper. You see, he has the ability to protect himself as well as others from physical attacks. Now Jasper can't use his power against me and it also kept you from seeing us." Maria said.

"Now we just wait for Jasper. I tried to cover up our trail as best as I could without completely covering it. I don't want this to be too easy for him. I want him to panic." Maria told me as she left the room, followed by Shane. Before Victoria left she started walking over to me while holding a knife and a cup.

I stumbled backward till I was standing up against the wall. "I would like a taste. Just to see what is to come. These are just so I don't turn you." She told me as she grabbed my arm and sliced it with the knife. She then held the cup under the cut as my blood dripped into it.

Once there was enough blood in the cup she moved it away and drank it. When she was finished she threw the cup to the other side of the room and smiled at me while licking the blood from her lips. She then walked over to the door, but before she left she looked back at me and said, "Not bad," before leaving the room and locking the door.

I was left in the room for what felt like days. They only came into the room to drink some of my blood and to give me food and water, but just barely enough to keep me alive. As time went by I tried to get a vision, any vision, but I was too weak.

A loud crash from upstairs woke me up. I scooted back into a corner and listened to the sounds of screaming and loud bangs. It went on for about five minutes and then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

I jumped when the door to my room came crashing down. I covered my head to try to protect myself from the shards of wood from the door. Then suddenly I felt a pair of cold hands on my arms. I flinched back thinking it was Maria or Victoria.

"It's just me Alice." I quickly looked up knowing it was Jasper and lunged into his arms and started crying. "You're fine Alice, I have you. Everything is going to be okay." He told me in a calming voice. He picked me up and was quickly running upstairs and out of the house. He kept going until we were safely back at his house.

For two days he nursed me back to health. Carlisle had offered to come down to Texas to check on me, but Jasper told him and the rest of the family to just stay in Forks. Peter and Charlotte left as soon as they knew I was okay.

He told me that I was gone for three days and that he, Peter, and Charlotte spent every second of those three days looking for me. They followed Maria and Victoria's scents back to a house outside of San Antonio. Once they had found the house they quickly took out all of Maria's guards and then killed Maria and Victoria.

A few days later I was back on my feet and Jasper decided to take me on a picnic. We walked until we found a small meadow. Jasper then laid out a blanket and I got out my food. While I ate Jasper told me some more stories from his childhood. A few hours later we were both lying side by side with our hands intertwined.

Then Jasper sat up and I sat up as well. He then turned toward me, "Alice, I love you more than anything else in this world. I never thought in a million years that I would ever end up with someone as beautiful and as kind as you are. I still ask myself how someone like me could deserve someone like you. You have changed my life in so many different ways, I can't imagine my life any other way." He stopped talking.

Then in a blink of an eye he was on his knee holding a small velvet box. "Alice, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked while opening the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I looked back up at him and said, "Yes."

**So, what did y'all think? Did you like it? Only two more chapters to go! I can't wait! Well, there here are pictures for this chapter on my profile, so check them out. And DON'T forget to give me a review! Bye. :D**

**~Jessie **


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: During the wedding ceremony everything the pastor says will be in the normal text and everything Jasper and Alice say will be italicized. Just so I don't have to say, he said, she said, the whole time. So just keep that in mind. Now on with the chapter! I hope y'all like it.**

Here I am. Once again sitting in one of the Cullen's bathrooms getting my hair and make-up done by Rosalie and Bella. In just a little over an hour I will be getting married to the man of my dreams.

We decided to get married at the Cullen's house and have the reception in the backyard. We planned everything so that by the time the ceremony would be over, the sun would be setting.

It has been four months since Jasper and I got engaged. We had spent a few more days in Texas then headed back up here to Washington. The first people we told were the Cullens. The Cullen kids were happy to be getting another sibling while Carlisle and Esme were happy for Jasper to have finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with.

My parents on the other hand were a completely different story. My mother had yelled at me and told me that I was too young to be getting married. It had taken me a good two hours to convince her that I wasn't throwing my life away and that I was truly happy and that I knew I would never find someone I would rather spend the rest of my life with.

I gave her a few days to let it sink in. A few days later she called me and apologized for her behavior, and after that she was a completely different person when it came to Jasper's and my engagement.

My dad however didn't say a thing. He just sat there and turned blue. Then out of nowhere he jumped up and accused me of being pregnant. I quickly told him I wasn't and he calmed down a little. He asked me if I was sure I was ready for such a commitment and I told him I was and that I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. Ann was just happy that I was happy.

"Alice, I'm done with your hair. We are going to go put on our dresses, then we'll get you into yours." Rosalie told me. "Okay." I said as they left the room. A few minutes later they were both walking back into the room.

I couldn't hold back my squeals of delight as I saw them in their dresses. I had asked Rosalie to be my Maid of Honor and I asked Bella to be my bridesmaid. Which they both agreed to happily.

Rosalie's dress was a strapless back dress that went down to just below her knees, and it had a black bow on it. Her hair was down in soft curls and she had on a pearl necklace. Bella's dress was also strapless and was baby pink. In the front it went down to below her knees and in the back it went down to the floor. Like Rosalie, her hair was also down and she had on a simple diamond necklace.

"You both look absolutely beautiful." I told them. "Please. You will look ten times better than us when we are done with you." Bella said to me. "Now let's get you into that dress." Rosalie said.

Once they got me into my dress, Rosalie helped me put on my tiara, my earrings and my necklace. Both my tiara and earrings were made up of diamonds and pink sapphires while my necklace was just diamonds.

"Okay, we're done. Now why don't you go look in the mirror and tell us what you think." Rosalie told me. I nodded and walked over to the full length mirror on the back of the door.

I looked at myself in awe. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked. My dress was simple, yet elegant. It had small off the shoulder sleeves that were made of lace, and had embroidered detailing on the chest that went all the way down the front to one side, and at the waist the dress flared out slightly.

"I love it!" I squealed. "I do too." I spun around to see my mother standing in the doorway of the second door. "You do?" I asked her. "Of course I do sweetheart." She told me.

As Rosalie was making a few last minute adjustments to my hair, my dad stepped into the room. "Ladies. We are ready when you are." He told us. My mom gave me a hug and whispered "I love you" into my ear then left the room followed by Bella and Rosalie.

Charlie held out his arm and I took it. "You ready?" He asked me. I looked up at him and smiled "Absolutely." "You look beautiful, Alice." "Thank you." I said back.

We made our way down the stairs and I heard Esme start playing the piano. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Damon were all walking before us. I had asked Charlie and Ann if it would be okay if Damon could be the ring bearer and they both agreed to it.

As we made our way down the aisle I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jasper. He looked so handsome in his suit. I soon realized that this was the vision I had had all those months ago and I was so happy that it was finally coming true.

As we reached the end of the aisle, Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek then sat down next to Ann. I looked over at Jasper and smiled and he smiled back. Then we both turned toward the Pastor.

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Jasper and Alice the most important moment in their lives. Without the love between these two people we would not be here today."

"Jasper, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" "_I do_."

"Alice, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" _"I do."_

"Take hands and repeat after me: I, Jasper, take you, Alice, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." "_I, Jasper, take you, Alice, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."_

"I, Alice, take you, Jasper, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." _"I, Alice, take you, Jasper, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."_

"Do you have a ring for the bride?" Jasper turned toward Damon and took my ring. "Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed." _"With this ring, I thee wed." _Then he placed the ring on my finger.

"Is there a ring for the groom?" I reached down and took Jasper's ring from Damon. "Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed." "_With this ring, I thee wed." _Then I placed Jasper's ring on his finger.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Jasper and Alice have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper pulled me forward and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone in the room stood up and clapped . When we pulled apart the people closest to us gave us hugs and said their congratulations.

After the ceremony we all headed out back for the reception. The whole backyard had been transformed. There was a huge canopy tent set up that had a light tint of pink to it. As we entered it, I tried to absorb all of the decorations.

From the ceiling hung six crystal chandeliers. There were a couple dozen round tables and the centerpieces were bouquets of pink, white and purple flowers and candles. All around the room there were pillars with flower arrangements on top of them. At one end of the room held a huge dance floor.

In the center of the room there was a long table that had a pillar on each end that had huge flower arrangements on the tops of them. On the center of the table was our cake. It was a four tier, white, square cake that had different shades of pink roses between each layer with a bouquet of pink roses on the top.

As the reception went on, I danced with almost everyone. Peter and Charlotte were able to come and I was so glad. I even got to meet the Denali clan. They were all such nice people and I looked forward to spending more time with them.

I was currently dancing with Jasper. The night was coming to an end and people would be going home soon. "I love you." I suddenly said. Jasper looked down at me and smiled. "I love you, too, Mrs. Whitlock." "I like the sound of that." I told him. "I do too." He told me as he kissed me.

**Well, I hope y'all liked it. There is only one more chapter to go and then the story will be complete. I put up pictures from this chapter on my profile so please check those out. Please don't forget to press that pretty blue button and give me a review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

It has been three years since Jasper and I got married. We had decided to spend the first year alone. Just to be able to have some alone time, and hopefully some time without any family members barging in on our private time or crazy psychopathic vampires trying to kill us.

We spent a few months in Texas, and then spent the remainder of the year traveling around the world. I must say I never thought I would ever be able to say I got to go to Greece, Spain, Russia, Egypt or South America, but now I can.

After our year alone we caught up with our family who were now living in Canada. Emmett was kind of bummed that my newborn strength was gone, but that never stopped him from getting me to fight with him, mostly because my psychic ability gives me a huge advantage. But after him losing time and time again, he now calls it cheating.

Carlisle and Esme are ecstatic that their family is now complete. Each one of their "kids" has found their other half and everyone is happy. Which is all any parent could ask for.

If you had told me four years ago that I would be married to a 167 year old vampire, I would have said that you were crazy. Not because I didn't believe in vampires, but because I never would have thought I would ever meet one that I would fall so madly in love with and would want to spend eternity with.

But here I am. Mrs. Alice Whitlock Hale. I have two awesome sisters, two wonderful brothers, two magnificent parents, and one perfect husband who I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with.

What else could a girl ask for? In the three and a half years that I have known the Cullens, my life has changed more than you could ever imagine. I am no longer that quirky little weird girl that everyone used to make fun of. I am now a beautiful vampire. I have a fantastic husband, and my powers have progressed tremendously. So to say that my life is perfect would be an understatement.

**The End.**

**Well there it is. My first completed story. I know that there was probably a few of y'all that were expecting Alice to get pregnant, but I was getting burned out with the story and felt it was best to just stop it at this. I would like to thank all of those who took the time to give me reviews and I would also like to thank everyone who read this story. It really means a lot to me that people like it and I hope to start a new one soon. Well thanks again and I hope y'all will keep an eye out for my future stories. Bye.**

**~Jessie **

**Note: I have started another story called, Wishes. It is about a girl who, after getting into a fight with her mom wishes that she could go to a place where her mother doesn't exist. She ends up waking up in the living room of the Cullens house and ends up helping them on one of my favorite books of the series. I hope y'all check it out and let me know what y'all think about the story. **

**I even plan on writing an alternative ending to Nightfall. Where, instead of Alice just becoming a vampire, she gets pregnant during her honeymoon. The story will be much like Breaking Dawn with just my own personal touch to it. I hope to start writing it when I finish with my story Wishes. **

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	17. AN

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

**1. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 30,105 – OC & OC - Complete

**2. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**3. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**4. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

**5. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

**6. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – In progress

**7. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella – In progress

**~Jessie **


End file.
